


'Remember the moment you left me alone...'

by HerEvilRoyalty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerEvilRoyalty/pseuds/HerEvilRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'...and broke every promise you ever made. I was an ocean, lost in the open...nothing could take away the pain.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Remember the moment you left me alone...'

**You can throw me to the wolves...**

 

Emma Swan fought back the tears as the man that had shattered the walls protecting her often bruised heart, disappeared. The things he had said...he knew exactly how to hurt her. She had inadvertently made him into the perfect weapon against herself. She let him in, and then he had used that power and destroyed her. So very like Neal.

If Emma Swan had still been mortal, she may have fallen to the floor, clutching her hollow feeling chest. But Emma Swan is not mortal. Not anymore. Emma Swan would never be mortal again.

Her once golden hair turned whiter. Her hazel eyes, once so warm, now resembled chips of ice. Her ruby lips turned a shade darker, her nails growing longer and turning the same shade as her darkened lips.

'You wish to hurt me, Captain? I will show you hurt. I will show you heartache. I will show you loss. I will show you true darkness. And then...I will crush your heart.'

Emma Swan's unshed tears retreated, her heart turning to onyx.

* * *

 

**...Tomorrow I will come back**

 

Emma smiled, the giant floating wall of fire that was once the Jolly Roger, reflecting in her cold eyes. It had taken a lot of dark magic to make the Jolly burn, to utterly destroy it. Killian Jones may be _a dark one_ , but Emma Swan was _the Dark One_. And no one could do darkness like she could. She had been born for darkness. Killian had merely courted it.

'Bad form, Swan. Very bad form.' Killian muttered from Emma's side.

Emma disappeared, black swirling mist the only thing left behind.

\----

Emma held the heart of Rumplestiltskin in her right hand, smiling down at it.

'He wants you dead, Gold. He's capable of making that wish a reality now.' Emma spoke quietly, her tone all the harsher for it.

'Yes, I am quite aware of that, thank you, Miss Swan.' Rumple replied, he was slumped against a glass counter in his shop. Emma had snatched his heart from his chest, before he'd even truly realised that she had materialised before him.

'So...what not, Miss Sw-...'

Rumplestiltskin's head lolled, his body tipping over and falling slowly to the floor.

'No. No! NO! He was mine! MINE! He...you bitch...' Killian was tearing at his hair, the lights in the shop flickering with his anguish.

Emma turned around, a cruel smile gracing her beautiful face, and blew the dust that had been Rumplestiltskin's heart at Killian, in a move reminiscent of blowing a lover a kiss.

Killian fell to his knees, rage burning through his veins.

* * *

**...Leader of the whole pack**

The bitter tit for tat between Emma and Hook lasted for 4 days. Storybrooke was barely left standing. Many of it's inhabitants were now former inhabitants, after getting in the way of the warring Dark Ones. Emma had banished her family and Regina to the Enchanted Forrest, knowing they would have either interfered in her plans or would have been used against her by the...by _her_  dark pirate.

'You realise that we will be locked in this battle for eternity, Swan?' Killian was cirling Emma, in the shadow of the partially destroyed clock tower. Emma keeping pace with him, while maintaining a distance between one another, waiting for the other to strike.

'I will never kill you, Emma. You know that...and I know that you will never kill me.' Hook smirked at Emma, 'So what is there to do now, eh Swan?' He continued conversationally, as he moved to charge at her. Emma disappeared, Hook running through the black mist that was left behind.

'I am aware of that, yes.' Emma replied from the roof of what had been Granny's. 'But you are wrong...this won't last an eternity. I am going to destroy you, Killian Jones.'

'And how do you plan on doing that, love?' Killian put sadistic emphasis on the word love, taunting Emma. 'You took my ship, you took my revenge, you took my free will...what is there left to destroy?'

'Me.'

'What...?'

Emma smiled down at Killian as she psychically reached out to Excalibur, silently summoning it to herself, then abruptly plunging it into her chest.

_I swore to crush your heart...and now I have..._

Emma Swan's lifeless body fell to the ground, Killian catching her before she could hit the concrete. He cradled her body as he struggled to breathe, an inhuman sound working its way out of his throat. Milah had died because of the darkness, and now the same darkness and his centuries of anger had killed Emma too.

Killian sobbed as he tore his heart from his chest, slowly crushing it between his ringed fingers...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late Friday night. And...I'm not sure whether I like it or not. I know that Emma's final act is very OOC, she wouldn't kill herself just to hurt someone - she'd sacrifice herself to save. But...I wanted Emma Swan to sort of really embrace 'I will destroy you, one way or another, even if I have to kill myself to do so'. Anyway, yea...so this happened in my head, while listening to BMTH - Throne.
> 
> Title, summary, and paragraph lyrics are from Throne by Bring Me The Horizon. Their song, not mine. OUAT ain't mine either, I just like torturing the characters.


End file.
